poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in the Dragon Ball World (Antuari's Story)
Goku has been surrounded by the Formless and then Antuari appeared Antuari: I'll handle this. He is fighting and he defeated them Antuari: Are you alright? He take his hand to Goku and he get up Goku: Thanks. (Sigh) I guess their too much for me. I'm just going to trained harder. You look pretty strong- really handled those creatures. Are you here to enter the games? Antuari: What "Games"? Goku: The Games of Martial Art. To see who's strongest. One day, I'll win that game and become a true hero. They saw Master Roshi Roshi: Goku! Where are you? You didn't finish you're training for this! Goku: Well, I better go. The Tournament is right ahead. I hope I get to see you fight there sometime! He ran off Antuari: A competition... Hmm... Maybe I should find out. How strong I really am. Meanwhile Emperor Pilaf looks Angry Pilaf: I cannot believe this! One warrior and another. It's like a who's who of decathlon disasters around here. And all I need is one fighting warrior. When I get all the Dragon Balls I'll make my wish comes true! Then he saw Antuari look at the Board Pilaf: That's right! He's the one! Antuari is looking at it Antuari: This must be it. Pilaf: How bad is this. Antuari: What? He turned around and nobody's here Pilaf: Terrible to see it. He saw Emperor Pilaf Pilaf: All this power go to waste. Antuari: Who are you? Pilaf: I'm Emperor Pilaf. And let me guess, you're trying to put the power of darkness inside you. Is it? Of course it is. Well, anyway, bad idea. Antuari: Um, what do you mean? Pilaf: Okay, I'll talk to you- darkness is inside... Everyone. Nothing to be ashamed of. You go nice with it and darkness will be your friend. But if you got and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at the underwear store. And then where are you? Somewhere? Now me, I look at you and I see potential. That's right, monkey. You got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll give you some pointers. I'm mean, believe me, if anybody knows conquering, I know conquering. Antuari: So, let's hear it. How can I conquered the darkness? Pilaf: That's a easy one. You have to sign up for the Tournament. I know, I know. Please, Emperor Pilaf, the Games of Martial Art. But listen, you would be surprised what you can learn in the next battle. And don't worry about it. I'll be right there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kinda what you call an expert in the art of darkness. Oh, and be quick about it. This is a limited-time offer. Then went into the Tournament Antuari: When are you going to tell me how to conquer the darkness? Pilaf: Just a Minute, Please? You would not believe the bureaucracy involved with these things. He gonna sign it for Antuari Pilaf: You're Name? Antuari: Antuari. Pilaf: Hmmm... He's power look so... Ghostly.... He's weapon... He's size. What's this? A favorite god? Oh, I know. My friend, Hades from the Underworld. He's so funny. There. All done. You have been signed up. I sense that you're already starting to get all warm and fazzy with that darkness inside you. It's amazing, really? And listen, by the time you win the final match here... You'll have figured out how to conquer it for good. And don't worry about it, anything goes wrong. I'll make them go away. Service with a smile. Antuari: I got this. He left to the Tournament